Curious
by huzzah-frib
Summary: AU Remus and Tonks are alive , takes place sixteen years after DH -Teddy is curious about his fathers state, but neither Remus or Tonks will allow him to get what he wants, well maybe Remus will help a little.


Tonks was right, Teddy Remus Lupin grew up to look just like his father. He was tall and thin. His hair was longer, which was usually tucked behind his ears, with a few strands sweeping his brow.

He had a confident smile, and other then his nose and eyes he had his mum's face. Pale and heart shaped. To much of Remus' joy, he didn't turn out to be a werewolf, but took his mother's trait instead.

From the moment he came out of the womb, Teddy began changing his hair color. Thanks to Tonks, he grew up with the crazy, constantly changing hair styles. He preferred an electric purple or sky blue once he actually gained the will to care.

Even though he changed it from time to time, he was actually quite fond of his eye color, which he inherited from his father as well. They were set at the same soft brown that reflected everything within him, but when caught in a moment, they would blaze up with anger instantly.

His fingers were lengthy and smoothly tapped across the mantel. A few silver rings flashed here and there as he drummed harder on thick concrete, obviously annoyed by something.

"But Mum!" He demanded, his voice hoarse and loud, echoing off every wall. His mother turned back to glare at him playfully.

"Teddy, your Father will not allow it." She placed her tea mug into the sink and turned around.

"I just want to see him!" Teddy let out a sigh and crossed his arms. "I'm sixteen years old, I think I can handle it!" Tonks just laughed off his comment.

"I think you can handle it as well, but your father, well, he isn't much for sharing. This above all things."

"I think it's cool." Teddy said honestly, brushing a few hairs out of his eyes. His hand moved over to his ear and tugged at the piercing. "I don't understand why he's so ashamed of it."

"Neither of us will ever understand Teddy, but your Father has dealt with some tough times..." Tonks trailed off as she made her way over to the table picking up the Daily Prophet and sitting down with it.

"Merlin!" He shouted raising his two hands above his head. "You do realize that I'll be graduating from Hogwarts next year, a full-grown Wizard and I've yet to see my own father transform!"

"Transform into something that really isn't him Teddy. You've got to understand that!"

She peeked over the prophet to eye her son. "He can't control ANYTHING when he's in that state!"

"Well, it's not like I'm gonna go join 'im and play fecth!" He swung his arms back down to his waist. Tonks let out a soft chuckle and then frowned.

"I'm sorry, but theres absolutely no way he'll ever allow it." She went back to reading the Prophet. Teddy crossed his arms again and sighed.

"This is unfair!" He was emotionless but obviously frustrated.

"I don't care if it isn't fair Teddy. It just can't be done!" She said firmly, not even looking up. Teddy rolled his eyes and bit his lip with anger. He didn't even say a word before running up stairs and into his room, slamming the door.

A few moments later Remus walked in the door carrying a very hefty black bag. He placed it down on the table in which Tonks was sitting at and greeted her with a kiss atop her head.

"Evening Dora." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Remus." She said smugly, the smile growing on her face.

"Where is Teddy?" He asked his wife while he reached into his coat pocket. Before Tonks could even reply a loud blast of The Weird Sisters were coming from upstairs. "Ah, I see." Said Remus as he took a seat.

"What is he upset about this time?" He took a seat next to Tonks looking a bit frustrated himself.

"He has good taste in music at least." She boasted quietly saying it under her breath. "Well, it's complicated Remus." Tonks put down the paper and placed her hand on her husbands knee. "He wants to see you, y'know..." She paused to look him in the eye.

"Transform." Remus leaned back in his chair as a bit of worry crept across his face.

"Why would he ever want to see anything of the sort?" He said quietly, searching within himself to answer his own question. His eyes darted back and forth across the hard-wood floor.

"He's curious Remus," Tonks said softly. "He just wants to know more about his father."

Remus finally looked up and with a slight smile stood up.

"I must go talk to the boy, try and make his head clear. Being a werewolf is nothing to be proud of!" He pushed in his chair.

"Maybe when you go around killing people, but you're different Remus, and you know it. You control yourself more then other werewolf out there!"

"Reassuring words aside Dora, you know how I feel about my affliction." He brushed a few stands of golden, greying hair out of his eyes. "But thank you." He then turned around and headed up the stairs.

Getting closer to Teddy's room, the music was almost deafening but Remus knocked on the door firmly so his son could hear.

"What?" Teddy shouted angrily over the blaring music.

"It's your father, open up!" He tried the door knob but it was unsurprisingly locked. He then heard his son sigh loudly and flick off the stereo. Each step Teddy took rattled the rest of the house. He finally swung his door open.

"Yes?" He asked a bit coldly. His hair had turned into a dark black, so dark that when showed in the right light, it glimmered into a deep blue.

"Angry I take it?" Said Remus as he pushed through his son's door. He walked over to his sons bed and looked around.

The walls were covered with pictures of muggle bands and wizard bands alike. A few pictures of muscle cars appeared with the occasional glance of the newest, fastest broom. Banners of his own house, Gryffindor, covered the walls as well. His floor was smothered in piles of clothes, books and empty food and drink containers.

Remus took one last sight and chuckled.

"You know you remind me of my best friend." He looked up at his son. "Especially with that black hair!" Teddy walked over to the bed and took a seat next to his father.

"You mean Sirius right?" His father nodded in reply. "Yeah, Harry tells me a lot about him. Or at least what he knows about him."

"He was a great man." Remus reached back into his coat pocket.

"Well from what you've told me, he sounds pretty great." Teddy smiled and thought of his dads old friend. He sounds amazing, he drove a motorcycle, and was even in Azkaban for thirteen years. He sometimes wished he could meet Sirius Black, but the picture of him and his Dad pinned to his wall was the only thing he had of him.

Remus finally retrieved a couple of chocolate bars from his coat pocket and handed his son one.

"Here, it's your favorite, dark." Teddy took the chocolate bar from his dad and smiled.

"Thanks." He immediately started opening it and eating it.

"Your mother has told me that you would like to see me transform." Teddy stopped mid-chew to look up at his father.

"Well, yes." He said quietly, a large lump of chocolate melting in his mouth.

"Why?" Asked Remus, a clear tone of concern showing in his voice. "Son, I understand you are curious of the state of being a werewolf, but like I told your mother, it is nothing to be proud of."

"I think it's cool!" Teddy said bluntly, taking another bite of his chocolate bar.

"It's not cool Teddy. It's not me. Well, I am a werewolf, but when I transform I become a completely different being. I can't judge, or know, or anything." He said firmly.

"What about the wolfsbane?" Teddy took his last bite of chocolate and crumbled up the wrapper, discarding it on his bedroom floor. Remus eyed his son then bent over to pick the wrapper back up.

"Still, its unsafe." His son looked back at him, his eyebrows raised, looking as if he was a beaten puppy.

"It's unfair is what it is!" Declared Teddy. "My fathers a werewolf, and I yet to see him like that. How do I know your not lying?" He said with a hint of sarcasm to his voice.

"I wish I was lying Teddy." Remus said with a chuckle.

"Why?" He paused to gather up some courage. "Why are you so ashamed of who you are?"

Remus looked him straight in the eye.

"In the wizarding world, my type aren't exactly good people."

"So, you're a good person."

"Doesn't matter." He let out a sigh. "Werewolves are frowned upon. We are creatures of pure evil."

"Ah, but a kid with blue hair isn't exactly welcomed either!" He said transforming his black hair back into the sky blue he had earlier.

"You sound just like your mother." Remus sighed. "Which I don't know is good or bad." Teddy smiled at the thought. "Plus, you can change your appearance, where as I, have no control what so ever."

"So what if people judge you Dad, just tell them to sod off. You should only care what me and mum think." He paused. "And Harry, along with the rest of your friends!" He paused again. "See, you've got tons of friends, unlike any other werewolf I know."

"What other werewolves do you know son?" Remus said laughing. Teddy grew a bit pink.

"Well, I don't know any werewolves do I?" He looked down at the ground. "Other then you. And being your son I think I have the right to see my father's other side."

"It's hairy, gross, nothing you want to see." Remus then thought about how he was talking to a sixteen year old boy. Of course he enjoyed odd things like that. "I'm sorry Teddy, but my answer remains the same." Remus got up from the bed as he watched his son cross his arms.

"Whatever." He glared down at the floor and kicked at an empty can on his floor, sending it across his room and hitting the closet door.

"I'll call you down for supper when it is ready." He turned around to look at his son again. "Until then, maybe you should focus on more important things." He drew out his wand. "Like studying." He flicked his wrist and levitated a pile of books onto Teddy's bed.

He walked out of the room slowly, once his exit was final, one of the books dropped to the ground and opened.

Teddy reached down to close it but the text stood out. He saw the word werewolf and began reading.

"However, there is a few ways to communicate with a werewolf when he or she is in his or her werewolf state. One of the most common ways is Animagi,"

Teddy continued reading as smile crept across his face.


End file.
